J'ai pourtant réussi
by Prince Asa
Summary: Envy découvre ses sentiments, alors qu'il a enfin réussi à détruire son ennemi de toujours. Quelles sont ses décisions ? Fic irrésumable, en fait. Lisez s'il-vous-plait c'est plus interressant qu'il n'y parait.


_Titre : J'ai pourtant réussi_

_Auteure : Chiwie-chan_

_Disclaimer : C'est terrible de l'avouer, mais rien du tout n'est à moaaaa !_

* * *

Un pas, puis deux. Une goute de sang, puis une autre. Et le cycle reprend. J'avance précautionneusement. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes, et le sang. Encore, des larmes. Et toujours, du sang. Oui, toujours. Dans ce monde, dans cette humanité, il ne cessera jamais de couler, c'est le destin de l'être humain. Il naitra, vivra, rira et pleurera, longtemps. Tout ça pour enfin faire face à la mort. Lorsqu'on saisi la vie, on a beau s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, un jour on doit sombrer dans les abimes. Dans les noirs tunnels de l'oubli pour ce qui est des humains, et dans la rancœur pour les autres. Je fais parti de cette deuxième catégorie. Mon âme a depuis longtemps franchit le seuil, et seul un corps à peine semblable au mien continue de subsister au travers des grilles de l'existence.

Je fais un autre pas. Une énième goute de ce liquide rougeâtre, qui m'a tant fait rire ces dernières années, glisse entre mes doigts, pour finir sa course sur ce sol glacé, que je ressens à peine sous mes pieds nus. Entre mes mains, repose mon trésor. Mon ange, toute ma passion, et ma douleur. Tout mon être crie ma haine pour ce monde, de par ces larmes noires qui chutent le long de mes joues, en une symphonie froide. Je me mord la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot. En plus de quatre-cent ans sur cette terre, je n'avais jamais ressentit une telle sensation. Comme une déchirure, qu'on tenterait d'écarter en tirant sur les côtés, laissant pénétrer un air glacial dans mes entrailles, les griffant avec une force effrayante, ainsi qu'une foule de sentiments humains. Comme si j'avais besoin de tout cela. C'est déjà assez dur de tenir… ce qu'il reste de lui dans mes bras. Je ressers ma prise, de nouvelles goutes de sang tombent, ainsi qu'une autre vague de larme.

Je devrais m'estimer heureux, pourtant. J'ai enfin réussi à l'avoir, à détruire son corps et même son esprit. J'ai pris sa vie en le torturant, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. C'est sous ses yeux que j'ai tué son frère. J'ai griffé, lentement, avec délice, la marque de sang qui liait son âme à cette horrible armure. Il m'a regardé faire en hurlant, en se débattant comme si sa vie en dépendait, car sa vie en dépendait. Puis lorsque j'ai eu fini, je me suis tourné vers lui avec un sourire cruel. Lui, petite loque gémissante, roulée en boule au creux d'un mur, tout en lui exprimant un sentiment unique : la peur. Une peur tellement forte qu'elle l'amenait elle seule à trembler de tous ses membres, de chair ou de métal.

Je me suis avancé vers lui, le dominant totalement, toute ma haine se reflétant dans cette expression qui grimpait ostensiblement, presque sournoisement, sur mon visage. La bouche tordue dans un rictus agressif, les sourcil relevés avec un air de mépris des plus complet. Il a alors relevé les yeux vers moi, un éclat nouveau au fond des prunelles. Il pleurais, et ça me fit mal. Je ne compris pas ce sentiment, alors, pour me voiler la face, pour m'empêcher de mesurer l'ampleur de ce qui venait d'exploser en moi, je me suis jeté sur lui sans autre forme de procès.

Je lui infligé le même traitement qu'à son frère, sur une zone plus large, cette fois, et ai donc arraché la moindre parcelle de sa peau avec mes ongles, et parfois même mes dents. Puis je l'ai attrapé par les cheveux, qui s'étaient au préalablement défait, et l'ai obligé à me regardé. Il a gémi de douleur, ses sanglots redoublant sous cet assaut déloyal. Ses yeux éteins presque noyés par les larmes et la souffrance, luisaient pourtant d'un éclat nouveau. Puis il a fait la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Il a juste avancé son visage vers le mien, s'est arrêté à un centimètre de mes lèvres, et à déclaré, alors que mon cœur mort tambourinait d'ors et déjà de toute sa force contre mes tempes :

-Je te hais.

Et ses mots sonnèrent sa mort. D'un coup sec, j'ai abattu ma main sur son cou, et sa tête s'est détachée sous l'impact. Il ne restait sur ce visage autrefois si tendre, que des larme, et un air de totale… incompréhension.

Au-delà de la porte, loin au travers des brumes de mon esprit calciné par la violence, j'ai entendu mon âme hurler, et j'ai senti, dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, ce que signifiait cette haine.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais et il était le seul à pouvoir faire revivre mon âme. Et surtout, je venais de prendre la vie de mon unique être cher, de celui que j'aimais, et que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer.

Je continuerai de chercher la pierre, même si je devrai détruire des vies entières pour cela. Je retrouverai mon humanité et, une fois cela fait, je mettrais fin à mes jours. Pour son unique souvenir…

________

_Voilà ! Je tire mon inspiration d'une image sur strisma-yaoi (merci Matsuyama) que je trouvais super jolie ! (non en fait je suis juste une sadique et ça a excité mon imagination de voir Vyvy avec la tête de Ed décapité entre les mains… Bwahahaha !)_

_Review ?_


End file.
